


Do you hate me?

by Shiningangel



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiningangel/pseuds/Shiningangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto believes he has fucked up and runs away... Written in Naruto's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you hate me?

One hour has passed now... I am sitting here under a bridge, feeling so empty... I don't really know where I am and I don't care about it. I just wanted to get away. The look in your eyes was so strange. I didn't want to wait for your answer. You were shocked, right? I thought you'd be my best friend, whom I could entrust everything. But when I told you _that_ , you looked at me... expressionless, as if you wouldn't care. Why do you do that to me? Do I deserve to be treated like this? Yeah, I suppose I do... After all it's my own fault, why did I have to tell you _that_? You certainly hate me now.

~~ One hour ago ~~

"Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

I hesitated. It was really hard for me to do what I promised myself to do: "I... want you to know something..." He raised his eyebrow and stared at me intensively. I must have sounded really serious, I wondered what he was expecting me to say now. I'm sure he wasn't even close to it. He didn't answer, but his expression said more than words. He wanted me to go on. I swallowed. My hands were slightly trembling, I was scared. Fearing his reaction. What would he be going to say? Would he laugh at me? Or would he understand? However, all these questions could only be answered after I had said what I wanted to say. I took a deep breath.  
"Listen, I just want you to know... I -"

~~ Present ~~

My eyes start to well up with tears. Why, just why? Why does something like this always happen to me? When I learned it, it had been a shock even for me. Why did I also have to tell you about it and shock you, too? Certainly you don't want to be my friend any longer. It's starting to rain. Yeah, why not? It's not like I already feel bad enough. Now I also start to feel cold, the wind blows the rain under the bridge, to where I am sitting. I pull my knees close to my body and wrap my arms around them, so that I don't feel cold too fast. I close my eyes and lay my head on my arms. I am waiting...

Still waiting... for what? For the weather to become better? That would be a long time to wait, the weather is rather getting worse as it's already October and winter's coming. So what am I waiting for? For you to find me and tell me your opinion straightforward? No, thanks. Why should you even find me, you're certainly not even searching for me. Who doesn't seek won't find. So what am I waiting for then? For me to freeze to death? Probably. At least then I'm going to die before the most important person in my life cuts the acquaintance with me. Nuts! I'm not dying from a little bit of cold! And what cold, it's not even cold any more. Something warm was put on my shoulder. I look up and what I see is - you! My heart contracts immediately, I screw up my eyes, I'm so afraid of what you could do to me with only some words. But there was something that makes me open my eyes again slowly. Your look was strange. Not the same 'strange' as one hour ago. Not expressionless. Rather showing some kind of... warmth?? My eyes are now completely open; I carefully look up to you. You're smiling. Cute! Adults always say 'cute', whenever children smile, but your smile surely is the cutest I've ever seen. And besides, we're not children any more, as I'm turning 9 soon and you already are 9 years old. You take a deep breath, I hold mine.  
"It's not such a big deal. It was just a small test and not an exam! If you hang in there and write an A in the exam, then nobody will notice by your final mark that you once had an E in math!"

I sigh with relief. You're so kind! I thought it'd shock you, because you're such a model pupil and your parents insist on that you only have contact with good pupils.

Thank you, you really made me smile on such a bad day. I am so glad to have such a good friend!

**Author's Note:**

> It's something I have written about 5 years ago in German, then I translated it about 3 years ago into English to show somebody who doesn't know German...
> 
> I hope you liked it ^^


End file.
